Head canons
by NymphadoraTonks-RemusLupin
Summary: This are head canons about different Harry Potter characters.  One-shots going From the Next generation's sortings, love confessions and father-daughter issues, to letters, pregnancies and funny situations.  couples and most of the one-shots will be canon
1. Teddy's sorting

_Author"s note:_

_This is my first fanfiction. My native language isn't English, so if you see a Grammar mistake or something, let me know. I hope you'll like it._

_This story will contain different head canons about different characters. But I think there will be many Tonks/Lupin, Teddy/Victoire and Rose/Scorpius in it, because they are my favourites._

* * *

><p><strong>It was difficult for the hat to choose between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but after a while Teddy could join the yellow-black clothed people<strong>

From the moment he sat on the train, was Teddy really nervous for the sorting. He would like to be in the house of one of his parents. Now he stood with a few others, waiting until Professor Mcgonagall would say his name.

'Lupin Theodore' said Mcgonagall.

Theodore, also known as Teddy, walked to the chair. He sat on it and the hat was placed on his head. 'Aah, a Lupin,' Said a voice, who made Teddy jump. 'Your dad was a Gryffindor he?'.

'Yes' said Teddy.

'He was smart and brave, although he didn't realize himself. I can see bravery in you too' said the hat. 'And your mother, your mother was a..'

'A hufflepuff' added Teddy.

'Yes, a hufflepuff. Your mother was very loyal. Very smart and brave, but especially very loyal' answered the hat.

Teddy didn't really know what to say. He never had a chance to get to know his parents. He only heard stories of them, good stories mainly, but he missed the feeling that children get when they talk with their parents.

'You are very loyal too. You have many friends, I think?' Asked the hat.

'I have many cousins who I like to play with,' answered Teddy 'I also like to teach them things.'

'I see you are also smart, maybe Ravenclaw will suit you. But no, I think you'll be more in the action. I think Gryffindor or Hufflepuff will suit you best.' Said the hat.

'I would love that!' answered Teddy.

'Would you choose your friends and family above everything?' The hat asked.

Teddy was thinking. He hasn't many family, only his Gran. He has also his Godfather Harry and his wife Ginny, who care also good for him. He has also brothers and a sister actually. Because maybe they are not his brothers and sister in blood, but he considers James, Albus and Lily really as his siblings. And he has more uncles and aunts: Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Charlie… and he has many cousins, who he really loves. And there are also his Granddad and Grandmum Weasley. Now he thinks about it, he really has many family and he loves every bit of it.

'Yes, I would do everything. Family is the most important thing in the world.' Teddy said.

'Ok, I know what I have to know…

HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

Teddy couldn't be happier. He walked to his table and said proudly to his parents. 'Mum, I'm in Hufflepuff, just like you. But dad, I nearly was in Gryffindor.'


	2. Snape almost confessed

_Author's note: I don't own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, an amazing author._

**Snape almost confessed his love for Lily, almost…**

Severus Snape was friends for more than 6 years now with Lily Evans. He knew her from before Hogwarts. He told her first that she's a witch. Now he was in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He is a slytherin and she is a Gryffindor, that was a thing he didn't want. He wanted Lily in his house, he wanted to sit with her in his common room. The last couple of months he found out that he was in love with her, really in love. He would do everything for her. He thought about it really well and he decided that he wanted to tell her. So he went to Lily on that moment and he was mentally preparing himself to tell one of the most important things in his life to the most beautiful witch on earth.

Severus was walking through the corridors in search for Lily. After a few minutes, he saw a redhead on the end of the corridor.

"Lily!" He shouted.

"Severus!". She came walking to him and she was watching him with a look of sorrow.

"How are you today? How were the lessons?" Severus asked. He's a little nervous to say at least.

"I'm fine, Severus. What do you really want to say? You seem so nervous." Lily asked.

"Well, mm, it's not easy to say at all."

"Try to say it then." Answered Lily with a little smile on her face.

"Well, I… I really… I really Lo…" began Snape when a voice interrupted him. He knew that voice and he really despised it.

"Evans! Hi!" Shouted James. He came to them with his three friends on the background.

"What do you want, James?" Answered Lily a bit irritated.

"Do you know the band of the ravenclaws from sixth year? They give a performance in the great Hall. Do you want to come with us? I have heard that they are really good" Said James with a smug expression on his face.

"Oh yes, I know them. I want to hear them too actually. Severus, would you mind if I go with them?" Asked Lily with a guilty look.

Snape never felt worse in his life. He wanted to confess such an important thing and that stupid git came to interrupt them. But he wanted her to be happy.

"It's alright, I'll go to the common room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes, go on and enjoy yourself!"

He saw her walking away and he felt more hatred towards James than ever. A few weeks later he called Lily Evans, his Lily, a mudblood and he hated himself for it. Because that was the moment he lost Lily forever.

Many years later, on Halloween's eve 1981, she died. He went to see her. He saw her lying on the floor, dead. He couldn't believe it, his Lily… dead… without the knowledge of his love for her. So he did the one thing he could still do. He took her in his arms and said in her ear: "I love you, Lily. I always have and I always will. Always."

_A/N: I hope you'll review because I would like some feedback. This is my first fanfiction and I want to know if I do it well or not. Positive or negative, It's welcome _


	3. Biggest prankster

_Author's note: I don't own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, an amazing author._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone expected Fred Weasley, son of George Weasley, to be the biggest prankster, but it's his sister Roxanne who is the biggest prankster.<strong>

Roxanne Weasley always had her father's genes. When she was a toddler, she would always find a way to disappear. When she was 4 years old, she tied the shoelaces of everyone she knew together with their falling as result. And ever since she was 6, every day is April Fools' Day for her.

Roxanne is born the same year as James Sirius Potter and they were good friends when they were little. But now, they go to Hogwarts together and they are known as 'the new Marauders' and 'the new Fred and George'. They prank everyone at Hogwarts. From first years to seventh years, from Slytherins to Ravenclaws, from teachers to their cousins. Everyone is good for their pranks.

Roxanne has had a share in detentions. She has had many detentions. Her mother would say that she needs to behave and things like that. But her father, her idol, would come to her and say "Roxanne, I am very proud of you!" Sometimes he add things like "But next time, try not to be caught, it's even more fun then." But the best thing her father ever said to her was "Roxanne, when you're done at Hogwarts, you can work in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. And when I retire, you'll become the new owner. I hope you haven't planned something else?"

When he said that, Roxanne cried of happiness and she rarely cries.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I would like some reviews_

_If you see some grammar mistakes or something, let me know. My native language isn't English so there could be mistakes in it._


	4. Diary of Lily

_Author's note: I don't own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, an amazing author._

_This chapter is a little bit longer, but I wanted to write something about the next generation, by which you know them a bit more and you know in which house they are,…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Luna Potter has a diary in which she writes almost every day when she was at Hogwarts. She is also the one who knows almost everything about her cousins.<strong>

Dear Diary,

I am Lily Luna Potter, I am at my first year at Hogwarts and I am your owner for the next years. I will write about the interesting events on Hogwarts with me and my cousins. Oh you probably don't know my cousins? I will present them to you.

My oldest cousin is Teddy Lupin, well he is not really my cousin by blood, but for me he is my cousin or older brother. He was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. He is now 21 years old and in training for becoming an Auror. My family says that he looks like his dad when he doesn't morph but his personality is more like his mum. He is bubbly and funny.

My second oldest cousin is Victoire Weasley, Daughter of uncle Bill and auntie Fleur and girlfriend of Teddy. She is now 19 years old and also out of Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw so she is smart, she is also really pretty with nice blond hair and her part Veela. I think she is a perfect mix of her mother and father. I hope she'll get married with Teddy because that will be so cool.

The next cousin is Dominique Weasley, Daughter of uncle Bill and auntie Fleur and sister of Victoire. She is in her last year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. She has red hair and is also part Veela. But her personality is like her father. She is really funny and a tough girl.

Molly Weasley, Daughter of uncle Percy and auntie Audrey, is next. She is now 16 years old and she is in Ravenclaw. She is a sweet girl, but she can sometimes be smarty. She wants to work in the ministry when she is out of Hogwarts. So I think she is a bit like her father. She got all her owls, it's really almost unbelievable.

Fred Weasley, son of uncle George and auntie Angelina, is also 16 and is in Ravenclaw together with Molly. When Fred wrote a letter to his parents, his dad really laughed. He could not believe that Fred was in Ravenclaw, he thought it was a joke or something. But when Uncle George knew, it wasn't a joke, he wrote al really long 'congratulations'-letter to Fred. Fred's personality isn't the same as his dad, he is a quiet boy but a sweet boy of course. I think he is more like his mom.

Fred's sister Roxanne Weasley is 15 years old, she came really fast after Fred. I heard from my dad that my Uncle Ron said something about rabbits and breeding. I don't really know what actually. Roxanne is a Gryffindor and she is really a troublemaker like her dad. She always gets detention, but she is funny and does laughable things.

James Potter, son of Mum Ginny Weasley and dad Harry potter, is my oldest Brother. He is now 15 years old and is in Gryffindor together with Roxanne. This has a consequence of course: He is also a troublemaker. He really doesn't disappoint his namesakes. So his personality is like my grandfather Potter, I think. My dad goes mad about it and my mum send howlers when he has detention.

Lucy Weasley, daughter of Uncle Percy and auntie Audrey and sister of Molly, is 14 years old and is a slytherin. It was a bit of a shock for my family, actually. But now, they like a bit of family in Slytherin. She is not a typical Slytherin, she can be really nice and cool. My uncle Ron once said that she is like my father, he could also be a Slytherin. I didn't really know why he would said that, but it was a matter from years ago.

The next cousin is Louis Weasley, Son of Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur and brother of Victoire and Dominique. He is also 14 years old and is a Ravenclaw. He is a beautiful boy, he really looks like his mum. His personality is also like his mum, so he knows that he is beautiful. I think he is really popular amongst girls. My uncle Ron once said that he was an accident because nobody expected another baby for Uncle Bill and auntie Fleur.

Rose Weasley, daughter of Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione and my favorite cousin, is a 13-year old Ravenclaw. My uncle Ron was shocked, his daughter wasn't in Gryffindor. But now he likes it, "She is really as smart as her mum" he always says. And he is right, she really is like her mum. She looks also like her mum but she has red hair and freckles.

Albus Potter, my other brother, is 13 like Rose, but he is in Gryffindor. He really looks like my dad, on the inside and outside. Some people call him 'the little Harry'. He liked that when he was little but now he doesn't like it anymore. He doesn't want to be Little Harry, he wants to be Albus Severus Potter.

In second year, I don't have cousins but I know the Scamander twins. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are the twin sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. They are friends of my parents, but they live in another country, so we don't see them very much. But now, Lorcan and Lysander are 12 years and they are in Hogwarts, so I can see them there. They are nice and funny boys actually, a bit dreamy and smart. They are in Ravenclaw like their mum.

My youngest cousin is Hugo Weasley, son of Uncle Ron and auntie Hermione and brother of Rose, he is a few months younger than me but he is also in his first year at Hogwarts. He is a Gryffindor and my Uncle Ron couldn't be prouder. Hugo is actually a mini-Ron according to me. He looks like him and my dad says that he behaves like him.

And I'm the last one I have to present. Lily Potter, Daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and second youngest of all my cousins. I am in Gryffindor like Hugo, my brothers, mum and dad. This is really an exciting week, with cool lessons where we can do magic. It's really nice. Hugo is also a favorite cousin of me so we will amuse us in classes and in the common room. I think it will become a superb first year and the years after will also be very cool.

But now I have to go, sweet diary, because I have lesson of potions from Professor Slughorn.

Bye

With love,

Lily

X

* * *

><p><em>AN: I would like some reviews_

_If you see some grammar mistakes or something, let me know. My native language isn't English so there could be mistakes in it._


	5. Remus and Tonks

_Author's note: I don't own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, an amazing author._

_This chapter is dedicated to ThisLoveHasNoCeiling. Thanks for your perfect reviews._

_And also thanks to Indigo Lily for the first review._

* * *

><p><strong>Tonks confessed to Remus Lupin that she was in love with him for months after Sirius' death when she was back out of saint mungo's.<strong>

Tonks couldn't believe it, her favourite cousin was dead. Remus told her when she woke up in Saint Mungo's. She ended up in Saint Mungo's because of the battle in the ministry. She failed to master Bellatrix and got touched by a curse. Because of this she fell of the stairs and she was unconscious. She woke up a few hours later in Saint Mungo's with Remus by her side. He told her that Sirius died by the veil, that stupid veil. It was obvious that Remus had cried, he lost his last friend. That poor Remus, that beautiful Remus. She thought much about him. He is really fantastic. She loves him, really loves him. She loves him when he walks, she loves him when he talks or doesn't talk, she loves him when he's reading a book. She really has to tell him that she loves him. Maybe tonight when she goes back home, yes she will do it tonight.

Later that day, she was allowed to go home but instead of going to her flat, she went to Grimmauld place first. "Maybe Remus will be there" she thought. When she stood before house number 11 and 13, she saw them move and house number 12 became visible. She sighed because she was really nervous. What would he say? She opened the door and went to the kitchen. She kept an eye on the umbrella stand, because she didn't want to trip. She went in the kitchen and she saw Remus, sitting at the table.

"Remus."

"Nym… Tonks, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and I had an idea that you were here." Tonks answered.

"Oh, is it about Sirius?" He asked.

"No, it's about us."

"Us?"

"Remus, I think I am, I know I am in love with you. I love you" Tonks said, she was shaking on her legs from the nerves.

"No, you don't" He reacted.

"Yes, I know for sure. It's more than ever."

"It can't be, I am too old for you." Was his excuse.

"You're only thirteen years older. It isn't old."

"I was in my third year at Hogwarts when you were born. And I am too poor." Was his second excuse.

"No, you're not. I deserve enough money for us both." She said desperately.

"And I am far, far too dangerous. I am a monster. You will be shunned." He half shouted.

"I don't care. You are not dangerous towards people. You are the sweetest man I know."

"It can't be, we can't be."

She became desperate. If he doesn't want to be with her, why didn't he just say, instead of searching for excuses. So she asked

"Say you don't love me and I'll leave you alone."

"I do… I don't love you." He said, with a sad expression on his face.

She went closer and closer to him until her lips met his lips. She was kissing him and waited, anxiously, for a response. He responded effortless. The kiss was fast and tasteful. "He is a really good kisser" She thought and now he couldn't deceive her anymore. Now she knew that he loves her. The kiss was put to an end and he said "I can't" and fled. Tonks couldn't stop the tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review, I would really like it_

_If you see some grammar mistakes or something, let me know. My native language isn't English so there could be mistakes in it._


	6. Sirius' Letter

_Author's note: I don't own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, an amazing author._

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius wrote a letter to Remus a few days before he died. Remus found it when he was preparing himself to go live with the feral werewolves.<strong>

Remus was at Grimmauld Place number 12 to collect his stuff because he had a mission from Dumbledore. He had to go live with his relatives, werewolves. He accepted because he could do something useful for the order then and maybe he could let Nymphadora forget about him. She confessed her love for him a few days ago and he can't give in to it.

When he had collected all his stuff, he turned back and went to the stairs. He passed Sirius' room on his way. Sirius, his last best friend, was gone. He still couldn't believe it. He went in his room and looked to the photos, hanging on the wall. There was a picture of the four marauders in Hogwarts, a picture of James and Lily with baby Harry, a picture of graduation, a picture of the order in better times,… It was a wall full of memories. Remus looked further and he saw an envelope with his name on. He opened the envelope, took the letter in it and began reading:

_Dear Remus,_

_If you are reading this letter, it probably means that I am not amongst the livings anymore. I'm so sorry for that. It's likely that I couldn't stay in the house for one or another reason and that I was killed by a deatheater or something, but it doesn't matter._

_What matters is you. I hope you can cope with it. You don't have to grieve very much. You are now the last real marauder left (Maybe wormtail is also alive, but he is a sneaky bastard who is not a marauder). I know there are still many people who care about you and who loves you. Don't ignore them, you deserve friendship, pleasure and love. As your friend, I would like to say that you have to find yourself some nice chick. It can cause miracles, believe me._

_Now about Tonks, yes Nymphadora like you likes to call her. I think she really loves you, mate and I know you love her too. Give it a chance. Don't think you doesn't deserve her because you are a werewolf and you are dangerous. And you are also not to old because if you're old, then I am old too and that's not true, Moony! But you deserve love and happiness so go to her and confess your love or if she already confessed her love, say yes then! You would be great together. But I don't like the idea of you shagging with her, because she is still my little cousin. And if you hurt her, Remus Lupin, then I will be the great protector!_

_Also have an eye on Harry. He doesn't have a father, mother or godfather anymore but he has the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione and You, yes you! So keep that promise._

_Don't ever think you're not worth it._

_Your best friend and the greatest man the earth ever knew,_

_Sirius black (also known as Padfoot)_

"I don't think you're right, Padfoot," Remus said a little to no one in particular, "I don't deserve Nymphadora and I never will, she is too good for me."

He took his bag and he left to go living with his relatives.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review, I would really like it_

_If you see some grammar mistakes or something, let me know. My native language isn't English so there could be mistakes in it._


	7. Hermione is pregnant

_Author's note: The characters aren't mine, they are from J.K Rowling._

_I hope you'll like this chapter. And Please leave a review, It would do me a great pleasure._

* * *

><p><strong>When Hermione told Ron that she was pregnant, he couldn't get. He, a father? But he felt really happy.<strong>

Hermione was really nervous. She just found out she was pregnant. She had her suspicions when she was sick the last few mornings but she didn't know for sure. Now she did know and she has never been more nervous.

She was deep in thoughts.

"How will I tell this to Ron? Will he be happy? Maybe he don't want children." She thought.

"But he likes James, didn't he? But James isn't his child, it is his Godson, that's different."

She would tell him when he comes home from work. She was free that day so she could prepare herself. She made dinner and covered the table. She almost burned the vegetables because of the nerves.

A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and close. She sighed and cleaned her clothes. Ron came in the kitchen and gave her a kiss.

"Hello, how was work?" Asked Hermione.

"Pretty boring actually, paperwork, paperwork and.. oh paperwork." Said Ron with a little grin. He looked to the table and the pots and pans and was glad with food. He was really hungry.

"Oh yes, boring." Answered Hermione, a little absent.

"Something wrong, 'mione?" Asked Ron.

Hermione sighed and said "I would tell normally tell you after dinner, but I can't wait anymore."

Ron thought this was really weird. What was Hermione hiding for him? She wasn't in love with somebody else, was she? She married him, that couldn't be.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Asked Ron. Did she really say that she's pregnant?

"Well, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby." Said Hermione with a lump in her throat.

"Blimey, a baby, we?" He stared with his mouth open.

"Yes, what do you think about it? Maybe you think it's too early?"

"Well it is certainly unexpected."

"Yes, It is too early, isn't it? We had to be more cautious. I'm sorry, Ronald. It is all my fault." Explained Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh shhh 'Mione, calm. A baby. Me, a father. That's good news, isn't it?" Ron said it with a little smile on his face.

"Yes, I think so." Hermione answered uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm really glad Hermione, to have a baby with you. You're so wonderful and you'll be a perfect mother." Ron said, with a really big smile now.

"Oh Ronald." Hermione was really happy. She flew round Ron, with her arms on his neck and she hugged him.

"But Hermione, will I be a good father? I don't think I can, can I?" Ron asked, really insecure.

"Of course, Ron. You'll be a great dad. The best!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope Ron and Hermione were in character because I don't want to ruin them :)<em>

_And Please leave a review! :D_


	8. Charlie was in love

_Author's note: The characters aren't mine, they are from J.K Rowling._

_I hope you'll like this chapter. And Please leave a review, It would do me a great pleasure._

* * *

><p><strong>In March 1996 Charlie told Tonks he's been in love with her since Hogwarts, but she was already in love with someone else.<strong>

It was a Thursday evening in March. The order was speculating about the whereabouts of Voldemort and the death eathers. The children were in Hogwarts so the order doesn't have to be really subtle. It was a rather exhausting meeting, so Tonks became a little bit tired and she didn't heard everything anymore.

A half an hour later, the meeting was over. The rumour in the room started. Tonks woke up with a start. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked through the room and saw Arthur conversing with Kingsley. Molly was already cooking. Remus was in conversation with Sirius. And Bill was talking with Charlie. Yes Charlie, he was back from Romania for a few days.

Tonks went to the toilet and when she came back through the sitting room, she saw Charlie standing next to the couch.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, Charlie." She said, a smile crossing her face. "We're friends for years, you know."

"yes, I know." He answered with a little pained look on his face.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Tonks asked, her voice filled with sorrow. "You doesn't really seem alright."

"Humph, I… Tonks, I am in love with you." He said, his face was red up to his ears. "I'm smitten with you since sixth year."

"Oh Charlie, I didn't knew that. Why didn't you say anything back then?"

"I was afraid you would reject me."

"Ow, I really think you are a great, handsome guy, but…" Tonks didn't really know how to say it.

"… But you're in love with someone else." Added Charlie.

"Yes, I'm really sorry for you, Charlie. But I really like him." Tonks said pityfull. She looked behind her, through the kitchen door to the people standing there. She saw Kingsley, Sirius and… Remus. She smiled a bit.

"It's him, isn't it? Remus?" Charlie suddenly said.

"Yes…"

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so."

"You have to tell him."

"What?" Tonks looked at Charlie.

"You have to tell him. I know he likes you too."

"No, I don't think you're right." Tonks said.

"You have to promise me you'll tell him. I would be happier if you were my girlfriend, but I know you love him and I would be happy for you if you are happy with him. So tell him." Charlie said honestly.

"Maybe I will tell him… On the right moment. And Charlie, you are really a great guy, but you are my great friend, not boyfriend. I just don't want to lose your friendship. Keep that in mind." Tonks said.

Charlie let out a little smile. "yes, you're right. I go back to Romania in 2 days. My dragons will comfort me." He laughed and Tonks laughed back. She hugged him and was very happy with such a best friend.

* * *

><p><em>If you want, you can allways request someone or two people :)<em>

_But I'll only do canon love-couples. So no Harry-Hermione for example. But I can write a headcanon about them, it will just not be romantically._

_This head canon is an example: I don't do couple Charlie-Tonks, but I write a headcanon about them both :)_


	9. Toilet seat

_Author's note: The characters aren't mine, they are from J.K Rowling._

_Sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll like this chapter. And Please leave a review, It would do me a great pleasure. So click on that review button!_

**Every time Fred II and Roxanne were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, George would send a toilet seat with the note 'From your dad and uncle Fred'.**

Roxanne was in the hospital wing in her first year. She was wounded because there was a prank that went wrong. So she got hurt instead of that stupid hufflepuff boy, who she really hated. She tried to sleep and she had nice dreams about cool pranks.

The next morning, she woke up and Madam Pomfrey came in with a big box, a really big box.

'This came with the post for you.' She said. 'I don't know what it is, I hope it is no prank!'

She laid it on the bed and she went to her office. Roxanne looked to the present and she was full of questions. What was in the box? Whose present was it?

She began to open it. It was really weird cause it was a toilet seat. She didn't really understand it. There was also an envelope with the present so she opened it and she saw a letter. On the letter was written: 'This is a present from your dad and your uncle Fred. Your mother said that you have to behave but I think you're behaving really good. With love, Dad and uncle Fred.'

Roxanne smiled. She never knew uncle Fred in real life, but she heard so many stories from her dad. She also heard about the story with the toilet seat, so she thought that it was the best 'hospital present' ever.

_If you want, you can allways request someone or two people :)_

_But I'll only do canon love-couples. So no Harry-Hermione for example. But I can write a headcanon about them, it will just not be romantically._

_This head canon is an example: I don't couple Charlie-Tonks, but I write a headcanon about them both :)_


	10. Lily and James

_Author's note: The characters aren't mine, they are from J.K Rowling._

_Sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll like this chapter. And Please leave a review, It would do me a great pleasure. So click on that review button!_

_This chapter is a request from Thislovehasnoceiling, so thank you! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily decided to date James, in the beginning of their last year at Hogwarts, after he protected a lonely second-year Hufflepuff boy, who was bullied by 6<strong>**th**** year Gryffindors.**

Lily sat on the train on the way to Hogwarts with her friend Amanda. They were chatting about what they would do when they graduated. Lily would like to become a healer, Amanda was interested in becoming an unspeakable. Lily also had a great task this year, because she was appointed Head Girl, so she would have a busy seventh year.

About an hour before their arrival at Hogsmeade, Lily and Amanda heard some noise in the passage of the train. Lily went to look and she saw a little second year boy from Hufflepuff with a few sixth year Gryffindor boys. They were teasing and bullying him. Lily just wanted to go to them, when she heard a voice say 'What's going on in here?'. She recognized that voice all too well, it was James Potter's voice. 'Don't you have something better to do than provoke harmless kids?'. The boys looked like they couldn't believe it, so did Lily. Since when doesn't James laugh together with the sixth years. He always teased people himself. James said 'Don't look so dumbfounded. Go back to your compartment.' The boys went away and Lily stayed looking to James. 'Didn't expect that, Evans?'. He smiled and went away.

A few hours later were all the students busy with eating. The sorting was done and all the tables were full with food. James sat straight over Lily, so in that way she could look at him. When the dessert was served, James asked Lily a question that he asked every month or something. 'Will you go out with me, Lily?' It was a habit from James to ask that question and he knew the answer was always no, so it was more of a joke now. He couldn't believe his ears and eyes when Lily smiled and said 'yes'.

* * *

><p><em>If you want, you can allways request someone or two people :)<em>

_But I'll only do canon love-couples. So no Harry-Hermione for example. But I can write a headcanon about them, it will just not be romantically._

_This head canon is an example: I don't couple Charlie-Tonks, but I write a headcanon about them both :)_


End file.
